


Worst Kept Secret

by CathLean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Mentioned Eren Yeager, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Mentioned Hange Zoë, Mentioned Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Not Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, Past Levi/Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathLean/pseuds/CathLean
Summary: Levi's comrades know more about him than he realizes.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Worst Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Chapter 132. Pretend that Levi and the remaining SC killed Zeke and that Reiner now holds the power of both the Armored and Beast Titans.

Levi watched in awe as the Armored Titan ate Zeke's mutilated body. He made a mental note to thank Reiner later and apologize for the whole delicately-placing-a-blade-through-his-neck thing back in Shiganshina.

He couldn't believe it; after years of failures and nightmares, he finally killed that bearded idiot. That furry bastard. That fucking monk-

"Captain? Are you okay?" Jean looked worried as he saw his captain fall to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Even while bandaged up and injured, there was something unbreakable about Captain Levi; seeing him like this was jarring.

"You all have no idea...NO idea, of what I've been through since Shiganshina. I guess I shouldn't expect you to; it's not as if any of you have even bothered to ask", Levi said bitterly. "You knew that I had a new squad, and it never occurred to any of you to wonder where they all are? Jean, Connie, the rest of you idiots...do you know what happened to my squad?"

Jean, Connie, and the rest of the idiots shook their heads, acknowledging that they didn't know and didn't think to ask.

"My soldiers drank the wine that that fucking hairy ass piece of shit bastard _('Wow, that's a profanity record for him'_ thought Mikasa) tainted with his disgusting bodily fluids.

Then he screamed like a bear that stepped on a rusty nail (' _What the hell does that even sound like??'_ Jean wondered), turning all of them into Titans. I had to kill all of them. My own soldiers that I had just trained and just gotten used to: I had to slaughter them all."

Everyone gasped in shock; they couldn't believe that Levi had to endure such horrors and suffer silently the entire time.

"And, before that, I had to go back to Shiganshina alone, to retrieve Erwin's remains and give him a proper burial. And not one of you goddamned assclowns even asked about that. The man was your commander and you didn't even ask about what happened to his body." He paused to take a deep breath, face red and chest heaving. "Hange lost Moblit, the most important person in their life and I bet none of you asked about that, either. Well, it's too late now, isn't it," he said with a sneer.

The four remaining members of the 104th walked closer to him, ready to apologize. "Captain", Mikasa started, "We're sor-"

"STOP. Just stop", Levi said, holding out his hand. "I'm not asking for apologies, nor am I looking for pity from any of you. I just want you to understand what I've been going through, and how oblivious you've been about it all. In any case, thanks for your help with taking down this unwashed cockmunch (' _Ok, seriously, how is he even coming up with these?'_ Connie wondered). I can finally say that I've kept my vow to Erwin. None of you could possibly know how much that means to me; how much he means to me."

Everyone suddenly looked shifty and uncomfortable. "Um, Captain", Armin said, breaking the silence, "trust me...we know how important the Commander was to you."

Levi looked stunned. "There's no way you could know or understand! I can't even put it into wor-"

"Captain", Jean interrupted, "literally everyone knows about you and the Commander. Like, even Connie knows, and he's a dumbass".

" _WOW_ , Jean...wow. Top 10 anime betrayals."

"Wait...how could you have possibly figured that out?" Levi was in shock. He was so certain that only his fellow veterans knew about the true nature of his relationship with Erwin. He didn't think that there'd be any repercussions if news of their relationship had been made public, but they were careful, just in case.

"Captain, your relationship with Commander Erwin was easily one of the worst-kept secrets ever. Arguably worse than Annie being the Female Titan", Connie said, determined to prove that he was not a dumbass, thankyouverymuch, Jean.

"More obvious than the fact that you and I are related", Mikasa chimed in. "You two were joined at the hip. You practically growled at anyone who so much as breathed wrong in Commander Erwin's direction. Quite frankly, it was a bit alarming, and that's coming from _me_."

Levi stood there, mouth agape. "W-we were just friends! Friends are protective of each other!" He refused to admit it so easily.

"Captain...Commander Erwin once left his office door ajar, and I saw you curled up in his lap like a housecat", Reiner said, popping his head out of the nape of his disintegrating Titan. "Exactly who are you trying to fool here?"

Levi's face turned a brilliant shade of fuschia. He was cornered and he knew it. "Oh, whatever, let's just fucking go already. We have to deal with Mr. 'Genocide Is My Passion' now."

"Oh, and since we're butting into each other's personal lives, Jean, please grow a pair and tell Mikasa how you feel already. The stalker staring and sighing over everything she does is just annoying now, seriously." He smirked and walked away, as Jean and Mikasa blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

_'Two can play at this game, you hormonal bastards.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a really strong blackberry daiquiri.


End file.
